Einsamkeit
Einsamkeit (trans: Loneliness) is the second image song for the character Germany in Hetalia: Axis Powers. It is sung by Hiroki Yasumoto, in the voice of Germany. Lyrics Kanji= 「演説をしている」と見えても ただの会話さ 別に 時には険しい顔はするけど ただ寒いのさ 気にしないけど 緻密な作業が得意だけど 指は太いさ だから 「だいたい適当」とか言われても 厳密には 分からない Einsamkeit Einsamkeit Einsamkeit 見つけてほしい イモばかり 食べてると言われても ソバもパスタも　同じ 台所が　汚れるくらいなら 別に料理を　しなきゃいい Einsamkeit Einsamkeit Einsamkeit 心を開き　解き放ちたい 君がいるから　僕でいられる いつもにらんでると　言われるけれど 笑顔を絶やした事などない 怖いと思われてるけれど 顔で力んで笑ってるだけさ 強く Einsamkeit |-| Romaji= "Enzetsu wo shiteiru" to mietemo Tada no kai wa sa Betsuni Toki ni wa kewashii kao wa suru kedo Tada samui nosa Kini shinai kedo Chimitsu na sagyou ga tokui dakedo Yubi wa futoi sa Dakara "Daitai, tekitou" toka iwaretemo Genmitsu ni wa wakaranai Einsamkeit Einsamkeit Einsamkeit Mitsukete hoshii Imo bakari tabeteru to iwaretemo Soba mo pasta mo onaji Daidokoro ga yogoreru kurai nara Betsuni ryouri wo shinakyaii Einsamkeit Einsamkeit Einsamkeit Kokoro wo hiraki, toki hanachitai Kimi ga iru kara, boku de irareru Itsumo niranderu to iwareru keredo Egao wo tayashita koto nado nai Kowai to omowareteru keredo Kao de rikinde waratteru dake sa Tsuyoku Einsamkeit |-| English= Though I look like I’m lecturing, I'm actually just talking It's not really... At times my face may look grim, But I'm actually just cold Though I don't mind it... I take pride in work that needs delicacy, But my fingers are too big That's why Even if I'm said to be "generally adequate," Strictly speaking I don't understand Loneliness Loneliness Loneliness I want to be found Though they say I eat only potatoes, They're the same with soba and pasta If the kitchen is just going to get dirty, Then is it not better to just not to cook? Loneliness Loneliness Loneliness My heart is opening, I want to be set free Because you are here, I can be myself I'm always said to be scowling, But who said my smiling face has been erased? You may think I'm frightening, But it's only because I'm straining to laugh Just be Strong Through Loneliness |-| German= Obwohl ich so aussehe, als würde ich jemandem einen Vortrag halten, Unterhalte ich mich eigentlich nur. Es ist nicht wahr ... Manchmal mag mein Gesicht grimmig aussehen, Aber eigentlich friere ich nur. Obwohl es mir nichts ausmacht... Ich bin stolz bei Arbeit, die Delikatesse braucht Aber meine Finger sind fett Darum Auch wenn gesagt wird ich sei "allgemein adäquat" Ehrlich gesagt Ich verstehe es nicht Einsamkeit Einsamkeit Einsamkeit Ich will gefunden werden Obwohl sie sagen ich esse nur Kartoffeln, machen sie das gleiche mit Soba und Pasta Wenn die Küche nur dreckig wird, Wäre es besser, einfach nicht zu kochen. Einsamkeit Einsamkeit Einsamkeit Mein Herz öffnet sich, ich will befreit werden Weil du da bist, kann ich ich selbst sein Man sagt ich sei immer missmutig Aber mein Lächeln wurde nicht verdrängt Du denkst vielleicht ich bin angsteinflössend Aber das ist nur so, weil ich angestrengt bin zu lächeln Stark Einsamkeit Album This song was released on April 22, 2009, on the album Hetalia: Axis Powers Character CD Vol.2- Germany, and it is the second track. Also on the album is Germany's Anthem ~I Am German-Made~. This song is also the fourth track on the album Hetalia Character Song CD The BEST Vol. 1, which was released on July 5, 2017. Category:Media Category:Music Category:Songs